the world is at their fingertips
by Fairplayer
Summary: (this is an older story of mine but here we go) its preasent day as a young teenager named Jason learns that there is an impending doom on its way his girlfriend Lainy and boyfriend Nick and himself are all caught in the crossfire this story will be sure to have you reading for more please stay tuned


June 6th 2018

Jason

It was a normal summer day, sun shining very few clouds in the sky, the distant sound of cars on the highway and everyone at the beach, including my girlfriend and myself. Lainy is short with short light brown hair, her hazel eyes being able to pierce the soul of anyone she looks at, her smile able to melt hearts with ease. Only downside is she worries too much.

"Jason!"

I jumped "yeah?" i started "what's wrong" i looked at Lainy, she was looking at me with concern.

"I have been trying to get your attention for a minute now is everything ok?"

"Yeah," I rub the back of my neck "i'm fine just lost in thought" I could hear a voice in my head go " _you lying piece of shit!"_

We kept walking. I saw all the guys from school trying to flirt with some girls and failing miserably there were some girls that eye balled me but kept on moving

"Ever wonder what it would be like if he was here with us?" lainy had asked staring deeply into my eyes

"Well," I chuckle a bit "i would have two wonderful people sitting on me right now" that had got her to smile she then kissed me as my phone started to buzz. "Sorry i gotta take this" i walk away and answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Jason! Its Nick, you need to see this" he sounded panicked over the phone and i could here trembling fingers typing frantically on the phones keyboard. "There now take a look at this shit"

I looked at the text it seemed the world got colder as i read the text aloud "alien craft spotted an a direct vector to earth." I stared at the message and looked at Lainy who was behind me "when and where?" i asked quietly

"They are expected to land on vancouver island in a few days. Any idea where the may be coming from?" the worry was starting to escalate in his voice

"No but they could be coming from Vega or Alpha Centauri but nonetheless we need to prepare ourselves for the inevitable, we need to be the cowards that always run in the movies" there was silence for a minute

"That doesn't sound right but yeah run to live another day"

"I have to talk to Lainy about this i will talk later Nick" i hung up the phone and went to Lainy, "we have a problem" i say quietly

"She looks at me confused. "Whats going on?"

"We are having aliens pay a visit, i have ideas on what we can do but they are either stupid or too stereotypical" i have started pacing without realizing

"If stereotypical means running then lets run" she says it with urgency

"They will take over the world if we don't do something" then the stupidest idea hit me "i have an idea i need to talk to a friend though"

After a few hours i call my friend in the tech institute. "Stephen my friend i want your experimental techs"

There was silence but he eventually said "the serum is still under experimental stages it will take some time"

"Well speed things up we got an issue"

"Funny, i didn't think you were giving the orders of my lab now"

"Oh shut up and get to work" i hung up the phone

2037

"We are under heavy fire! Where the hell are our reinforcements?!" the commander said

"No idea sir! But we can't take much more of this! We must retreat!" a private that was recruited a few weeks ago

"No they will be here have faith" said a sergeant

" _Ok its now or never"_ "This is Razgriz air command we have tally ho on your position be prepared for danger close bombardment" i position my plane for a nice dive bomb run, The aliens have the whole platoon surrounded i am the only one in the air my other pilots are further behind due to complications on takeoff " _wonderful more fun for us"_ i ready my laser that has been built in to my plane and fire at the aliens clearing the entire circle surrounding the platoon.

"Thanks razgriz you are a hero!" the commander says with joy

"No heroes commander… only brave hearts and survivors" i stay with the platoon flying over them providing air support when needed.


End file.
